


Captain America: The First Super Alpha

by Manatea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky has slight PTSD, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Mates, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manatea/pseuds/Manatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickly Alpha Steve just wants to go out and fight for his country, alongside his mate. He finally gets a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying to Enlist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you all like the Story! This is my first work, so Comments would be great! 
> 
> Just to clear some things up about the world, Omegas are not considered less than Alphas, they are treated as equals, also fit for battle. 
> 
> This is almost exactly like the first Captain America movie, with a few slight differences. 
> 
> Not beta read.

Steve wasn’t like other Alphas. That much was obvious. He didn’t have the muscle mass or the height that every other alpha had. Hell he was shorter than his own omega. But there one one thing he did have, stubbornness. 

Which was why he was here, again. Trying to enlist, again. 

Only to be turned down, again. 

It’s not that Steve didn’t understand why he was being turned down, he just didn’t like it. If his mate was going out to die for their country, why couldn’t he. He could take out a few Nazis before they took him down, and didn’t every one count? 

Steve couldn’t go straight home after being turned down again. He couldn’t see the relief in Bucky’s eyes when he told him he won’t be going anywhere. So he went to the movies. A stupid cartoon to get his mind off everything. At least he hoped.

“Just start the cartoon!” 

“Hey, wanna shut up,” Steve didn’t like bullies. Especially men who thought they were too good to show respect for the people preserving his freedom. 

The man stood up and looked at Steve. Steve knew he was going to come home to Bucky bleeding, again. But he didn’t care, this alpha needed to learn some respect.

\-------

Buck had intervened, again. And Steve can’t believe how sexy his omega looked in a uniform. He didn’t even want to go to the Stark presentation or dancing, he just wanted to take Bucky home and make sure he won’t miss him while Bucky’s gone. Take care of him, before he ships out for Europe tonight. But alas, they do what Bucky wants, it’s his last night after all. And it sucks for Steve. He knows he’s moping but he should be leaving tomorrow morning with Bucky, not staying home and drawing the sunsets. 

It’s during Stark's presentation, Steve’s arm around Bucky’s toned waist, cause it wont fit comfortably around his arms, that he sees another recruitment center. He unravels himself from Bucky and walks over. He feels Bucky’s eyes on him as he goes, just like he feels all the other alphas eyes on Bucky. 

He can’t help standing on the stool outside just to see what he would look like in uniform, if it would impress Bucky, like Buck’s impresses him. But of course only his eyes reach the neck of the fake soldier, just to add salt to the gaping, infected wound. 

“C’mon you're kinda missing the point of a date, we're going dancing” Bucky shoves his hand over Steve's shoulder to get his attention, as if his mates enticing scent wasn’t enough.  
“Go start without me, I’ll catch up”

Bucky looks at him with those eyes again, a mix of pity and worry, Steve’s used to those eyes by now. “You’re gonna do this again?”

“Well it’s a fair, i'm gonna try my luck.”

“As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you, worse they’ll actually take you.” Buck sounds tired.

“Look I know you don’t think I could do this-” “This isn’t about what I think Steve, its war. Why are you so keen to fight, there’s so many important jobs.”

“You want me to pull scrap metal in my little red wagon?” “Yes! Why not?”

“I’m not gonna sit in a factory Bucky! Bucky! C'mon There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don't understand. This isn’t about me.”

“Right, cause you got nothing to prove.” With those words Steve see’s all the times he was beat up, considered not a good enough alpha for Bucky, and had to have him omega finish his fights. With those words he knows Bucky remembers it all too. Being told to get a proper alpha, that’ll take care of him, and get him through a heat without toys.

But Steve also remembers all the times Bucky’s laid out any alpha that told him those things, or the look in his eyes when they are laying in bed at night. 

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” Bucky starts to walk back, down to go dance.

“How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you.” He turns around and that look of love is there again. He walks back and mumbles “you’re a punk” before smashing his lips to his mates. It’s not very long, but it’s passionate and sweet. Steve runs out of breath fast and has to pull back resting his forehead against Bucky's as he murmurs “jerk” back. The names they gave each other on the school yard. Before they were mates, when they were just best pals. As they pull back, he tell him, to be careful. 

As Bucky walks away Steve admires his toned back and butt that he’s spooned up and felt against his body more times than he can remember. “Don’t win the war till I get there.” Bucky turns around and salutes him. Flashing him his one million watt smile. 

Steve stands there until he can’t see his mate anymore. Until the sweet smell of him has wafted away. He turns and walks inside.


	2. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Dr. Erskine is giving him a chance. What this is, he still doesn’t know, but as he stands to attention at training camp he knows whatever it is, is worth it. He will be able to fight for his country just like all of the other able bodied people out there. Dr. Erskine is a Beta, and a very scholarly man, who seems to know how to help Steve become a soldier. 

As he’s standing with the others out walks the most beautiful alpha he’s ever seen, Peggy Carter. She has silky hair, strong yet friendly eyes, and the lip shade she has on just enhances her face. Of course when she lays out Hodge, it just makes Steve that much more impressed. 

He could tell alpha Colonel Phillips doesn’t think much of him, but Erskine seems reassured and sure of his choice.

It seems a lot of the men at boot camp rely much more on their brawn than their brain. The flag, being a prime example. That's one thing Bucky told him when Steve started to court him before mating. He always said Steve was the best alpha around not just for his art and smart ass humor, but for his brain and his integrity. 

Steve courted Bucky for a few years before he gave Bucky the bite. Of course Bucky had been asking for Steve to, “just give me the damn bite already, Steve,” since the beginning. He would often joke with him, asking if Steve was having second thoughts on him already, or if Steve thought he could find a more charming and better dancing omega than himself which he would always tag on, that it was “impossible, i’m the best omega around.” But those things were the exact opposite of why Steve was hesitant. He didn’t want Bucky to regret having a shorter weaker alpha. It’s not that he didn’t think he was worthy of Bucky, he just wanted Buck to have the full life he should. An alpha who could lift him and get him through his heat, or give him a family, all things Steve couldn’t. A strong omega like Bucky deserved a strong alpha. When one is bitten that’s it, they are mated for life. No going back, no breaking the bond. Even if one dies, that’s it for the other person.

Eventually Steve gave them what they both wanted and bit him. They have been happily mated for five years now. 

When the dummy grenade incident happened, when he was curled around that grenade ready to blow up, he knew Bucky would hate him. Would be so mad he threw himself on an explosive, especially when Buck thought he was home safe. But Steve knew it was okay, he was doing the only thing he could. But then nothing happened and it was fake. To say he was confused was an understatement, but the look in Peggy and Erskine’s eyes shows he passed some sort of test.

When Dr. Erskine told him about his home town and the serum and its effects on Schmidt, Steve became a little nervous. Now it was getting real. Now he was going to fight. But he would stay a good man.

\---------

Peggy picked him up the next morning for his operation. He was nervous and sitting next to an alpha like Peggy didn’t help much. But they were driving through his terf.

“I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that dinner…” He looked down realizing to an alpha like Peggy he probably seemed foolish.

“Did you have something again running away?” 

“You start running, they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back, they can’t say no forever, right?”

Peggy looked at him with a look like companionship in her eyes, “I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face.” 

Steve nodded, “It gets hard sometimes, but when you got somethin’ to fight for, its worth it.”

“Were you trying to prove yourself?” Peggy looked like she was trying to pin him down, see what he was all about.

“Not so much. I don’t like bullies and that what they all were. And when alphas leer at your omega there’s not much else you could do.” 

Peggy looked slightly surprised at the fact that he had an omega. Steve chuckled under his breath, “I know what you’re thinking. This tiny alpha has an omega, what a shock.”

“Actually, I was thinking how lucky an omega has to be to catch the charms from you.” She looked at him, and Steve could tell she meant it. 

“He’s something alright,” Steve smiles at the mention and thought of his mate. Right then is when they pull up in front of an antique shop and get out. 

“What are we doin’ here?” “Follow me”

It smelled like musk and old fabric. An old woman walked from the back, “Wonderful weather this morning, isnt it?” “Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.”

With that the woman walked behind the counter and Peggy led Steve to the back where a bookshelf opened and they were in a whole other world. As soon as they were fully in the room everybody stopped and looked at him. You could hear a pin drop it was so silent. Then all at once the commotion started up again, and Peggy led him into the lab. 

Erskine was there and they talked briefly before he was told to remove his shirt, tie, and hat. He laid in the machine and was prepped. He listened to Erskine address the heads of the operation and noticed that Stark was there to help. With the mention of Stark all he could remember was the flying car at the exhibit that malfunctioned and crashed. 

He was given a shot, looking at Erskine he said, “That wasn’t so bad.”

Erskine looked at him with pity, “That was penicillin.” Then he began the countdown. 

He could feel the serum traveling in his veins, it was an indescribable feeling. Not so much painful, but he felt energized, new, strong, something he had never felt before. He was lifted into a standing position and the machine closed around him. Erskine tapped on the metal and asked if he could hear him. “It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom right?” They began.

It hurt, blinding pain ripped through him as he grew, everything all at once. At one point he couldn’t hold it in and he cried out but he refused to stop. It felt like it lasted forever but soon, it was over. The machine opened and cool air hit his new body. He was dizzy and uncoordinated. He now looked down at all the faces around him, not up. That was new. 

But then the shot happened. And the chase. Then the hydra agent died and Steve was unsure of where to go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Dancing Monkey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

He was a dancing monkey now. That’s what his life had become. It was either that or a lab rat it Colonel Phillips got his way. At least he is getting money for the war, but he didn’t sign up for this. He did not become a super soldier to be dancing and punching fake Hitler for 12 year olds. Then the movies and the comic books happened. He just wanted to fight for freedom, now he was just a character.

When he lays on the bus going to the next city for a show, he can’t help but think of what Bucky is doing. Where he is at. He is worried about him, but Bucky is strong, always has been. 

When Steve first looked at a mirror after the change, he was impressed. He looked strong, capable. Bucky was in for a surprise. Bucky was gonna love it.

Next thing he knows he is in Europe. Right in the war zone, yet still not considered a soldier. The performance didn’t go as planned, to say the least. Who was he kidding, trying to pretend to be a soldier to men who are actually doing the dangerous work. He was sketching in the notebook Bucky got him for his birthday last year when Peggy walked up to him. They talked for a while before she told him information that made his blood run cold.

“The 107th?!” 

Peggy looked confused, “What?” He immediately got us and began to run. 

“C’mon!” The rain made the ground slippery but Steve didn’t slip or worry about getting sick in the cold like he would have before. He charged right into the Colonel’s tent with Peggy close behind.

“I need the casualty list from Azzano.”

Colonel Phillips looked up from his desk, “You don’t give me orders son.”

“I just need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th.” Phillips looked at Peggy, “You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.” Peggy looked down.

“Please tell me if he’s alive sir. B-A-R-” 

Phillips cut him off. “I can spell.” He looked at his desk for a moment then stood up. “I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But, the name does sound familiar, i’m sorry.” Steve’s blood stopped in its veins. His mind stopped working. The world was black and gray. No.

“What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?” He wasn’t dead, he was a POW that all. 

“Yeah, it’s called winning the war.” That surprised Steve.

“But if you know where they are why don’t you at least-”

“They are 30 miles behind the lines, through some of the most fortifies territory through Europe. we would lose more men than we’d save, but I don’t expect you to understand that because you’re a chorus girl.” Phillips looked done with him. Steve wouldn’t take no for an answer though. “I think I understand just fine.”

“Well then go understand somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly you’ve got somewhere to be in 30 minutes.” Phillips walked past him and looked down at battle plans.

Steve looked at the map, finding where the HYDRA base was. “Yes Sir. I do.” He walked out of the tent and straight to his to pack a bag. If the Colonel wasn’t going to rescue the rest of the men, and his mate, then Steve was. This was what he was made for.

Peggy came in and places her jacket on a chair, “What do you plan to do, walk to Austria?”

Steve didn’t look up at her, “If that’ what it takes.”

Peggy was standing by him now. “You heard the Colonel your friend is most likely dead-”

“Mate.” Steve looked up at her, “He’s my mate.” She looked at him and her face became one of realization and pity. “And you don’t know that.”

“Even so, he’s devising a strategy, by the time-” Steve had his bag packed and Jacket on. 

“By the time he’s done that it could be too late.” He grabbed his stuff and walked out to Peggy calling his name. He loaded his stuff into one of the military cars and got in. He looked up at Peggy, “You gotta let me go.”

She walked up to him and had a look of determination about her, “I could do more than that.”

\-----------

A plain is more than a car. Howard Stark was flying it and Peggy was giving him a rundown of where things were. Having talked to Stark he came to realize he was a brilliant, cocky, humorous little omega, who was also a flirt.

“Agent Carter, if we’re not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue.” Steve looked up at her in surprise, he didn’t think Peggy and Howard were close. She looked at him and gave him a shrug and a slight smile. 

“Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. And he’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we are lucky to have him.” Steve nodded, still confused.

“So are you to, do you, fondue?” Steve asked, gesturing between Peggy and Howard. She just gave him a slight look. 

“This is your transponder. Activate it when you are ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.” She handed him a little gray box. 

Remembering, again the flying car, Steve called up to Howard, “You sure this thing works?” 

“Been tested more than you pal.” Is all Steve gets before they are going shot at. He gets up and opens the door to jump, to the complaints of Peggy who says they will get him closer. He ignores her instructions to stay and tell Howard to turn back when he is far enough down, and he jumps.


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

He is walking through the woods when he gets to a road, and conveniently driving by are HYDRA covered trucks. He jumps into the back of the last one. Conveniently carrying two HYDRA agents. He throws a few punches and throws them out the back. When they pull up inside the base, he knocks out another agent before he gets into the building. He is quiet and quick. 

He winds through the halls and takes out a few more agents in the process, before he finally gets to the holding cells, getting the keys and letting them go. He asks where a sergeant James Barnes is.

“There’s an isolation room in the factory, but nobody’s ever come back from it.” 

Steve turns to look at the men he’s let out so far. “Get out fast and give ‘em hell.” 

“Wait. You know what you’re doing?” One of the men asks him.

“Yeah, I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times.” With that he turns are runs down the hall, trying to find the isolation room. 

Before long he heard explosions and gunshots from outside, happy them men are getting out. He turns into a dark hallway when a little chubby man comes out of a room looking terrified and his arms full of papers. Steve moves to chase after him when he hears a familiar groan from the room. Steve turns into it and is hit with the smell of his mate, tainted with blood. He looks around and finds him, tied to a table and a surgical device over him. He seems delirious and keeps repeating his rank and number. Hes looking up without really seeing anything. 

“Bucky. Oh my god.” He moves to his feet and rips off all of his restraints. Bucky still unresponsive. 

He finally looks at him and mumbles something incoherently. “Its me, Its Steve.”

It take a moment, but Bucky repeats “Steve” and his eyes hold love and his face holds that million watt smile. Steve lifts him up while Bucky repeats his name to himself. Once Bucky is standing Steve holds his face and looks him over. Finally really able to breath, the weight on his chest loosening knowing his mate his with him and safe. “I thought you were dead.” 

Bucky looks at him in awe, looking over as well. “I thought you were smaller.” 

Steve hears a gunshot and looks around, finding a map of the HYDRA bases, committing it to memory. 

“C’mon.” He grabs his mate and starts to leave, soon realizing he will practically have to carry Bucky. 

“What happened to you?” Bucky asks his voice sounding shaken and still delirious. 

“I joined the army.” Steve knows how humor calms Buck down, is something familiar. 

A few hallways down Bucky is able to hold himself up and walk on his own. “Did it hurt?”   
“A little.” Steve relishes being with his mate again but he knows he can’t truly celebrate until they are out. So he looks for an exit. 

“Is it permanent?” “So far.”

They hear the explosions before they see them. So they climb up trying to get away from the blasts and debris. That is where they run into Schmidt himself. And that chubby little man from the hallway. Steve is able to punch him and kick him back before they are separated by the separating floor. Eventually Schmidt takes off his mask, to the horror of Steve and Bucky, to reveal his true face, the Red Skull.

“You don’t have one of those do you?” Bucky sounds nervous and anxious that he may actually have one. 

When Schmidt and the little man leave, Steve has to figure out how to get him and Bucky out to, with more explosions going off. He looks up and sees a bar connecting the floors. He grabs his mate’s arm and leads him to the stairs, “C’mon, up, we have to go up.”

When they get up there, it’s a small bar. And not very sturdy. But all they have. “Alright, on at a time.” But starts to help Bucky over the bar so he could go first. While he’s going over the fire down below is getting bigger, the explosions moving the bar itself. when it moved Steve’s heart lurched, but he made it over. His mate will be safe. 

Bucky looked back at him with concern, “There’s gotta be a rope or something-” There wasn’t enough time, Steve knew. 

“Just go!” As long as Bucky was safe, that’s all that mattered. 

“No, not without you!” He looked so mad at Steve for even suggesting he leave. He also looked determined. 

Steve looked around and having not found anything came up with a plan. He moved the bars in front of him away and stepped back. Running start and he jumped.

He just barely grabbed the bars and with Bucky grabbing onto his arms and helping him over he got back to hard ground. They ran out of the room, finally locating an exit and meeting up with the men Steve released earlier. They made it to the woods with a few tanks and cars, settling to rest. 

After Steve debriefed the men on how they will get back to camp he goes to grab the transponder Peggy gave him, only to find it destroyed. Guess they will have to walk. Everybody starts to wind down and try to get some sleep before they start to trip back. Steve looks around and notices Bucky giving him the old up and down. Bucky turns and walks away from where all the men are grouped, Steve follows. 

When they are out of sight Bucky turns and holds onto Steve, his arms wrapping around his waist and clutching his muscled back. Steve rests his lips against Bucky’s hairline and holds him close. They remain that way for a few minutes just smelling each other and feeling each others warmth. 

“This is gonna take some gettin used to.” Bucky mumbles against Steve’s shoulder. Steve smiles and just holds him closer. 

“I missed you Buck. I got a lot to tell you though.” Bucky looks up at him and has a look that just says obviously. “Are you okay? What were they doin to you?” Steve has to know. His mate smells of blood and has been off since they reunited. Bucky looks back down and his arms slacken their hold. “Ill tell you later. Not now, I want to appreciate this. Not yet. But i’ll tell you. Promise.” Bucky looks back up at Steve, and he nods.

They just look at each other for awhile then one of them, it’s hard to tell which one, leans in a seals their lips together. Finally. Steve pushes Bucky up against a tree and Bucky moans, unused to Steve’s strength. After a few minutes Steve could smell Bucky’s slick. 

Steve pulls back and starts kissing Bucky’s necks, nibbling and sucking on his mating bite. “Steve, c’mon, I need it. It’s been too long.” This drives Steve crazier but there is one thing he’s gotta tell his mate first.

“Buck. I'm bigger.” “I know Steve, I could tell!” Bucky is clawing at Steve’s back trying to get his jacket off him.

“No Buck. I'm ‘Bigger’. Everything grew with the operation. Even that. And turns out, now i have a knot.” Bucky looks at him with wide eyes. Steve was always to weak to pop a knot, one of the reasons Steve needed to use toys to help Bucky through heats. The smell of slick gets stronger in the air.

“If you think for one second, I am not testing that out right here, right now, that operation, whatever did something wrong to your head.” And with that Steve dives back into his mate’s mouth and they begin undressing each other.

Steve unbuttons Bucky’s shirt but leaves it on, taking off his pants and underwear, he is able to see his omega again. He wants to taste him again, but he knows he should wait until they could so it somewhere more private. 

Steve takes off his jacket and pulls his hardened cost out of his suit, which takes some doing. He grabs Bucky’s legs and lifts him up against the tree, knowing his shirt will prevent his back from getting scratched up. He kisses Bucky’s mouth and slowly pushes his member in. Bucky pulls back and rests his head on the tree. He’s breathing pretty hard.

“You okay buck?” Steve stops pushing and just hold buck there. 

Bucky looks at him with wide eyes, “You weren’t kidding. Just give me a minute it’s been awhile.” He leans forwards and their lips meet again and Steve slowly pushes in more before stopping. He does this until he is fully seated in Bucky’s ass. It feels incredible. If he could stay this way with Bucky forever, he would, in a heartbeat. 

“Move” Is all Bucky says when they pull apart for air before he’s kissing Steve’s jaw. Steve begins to move, fastening his pace with each stroke before the thinks the tree may topple over. Bucky moaning into his mouth and running his hands through his blonde hair. Steve’s hand roams from Bucky’s ass to his cock and starts a steady stroke. Bucky goes crazy and its not long before hes cumming in Steve’s hand. Steve bits his mating mark as his knot grows in Bucky and he cums. A lot. More than he’s ever cum before.

They are breathing hard and Bucky rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Wow Steve, you do have a knot.” Steve just laughs and kisses Bucky’s sweaty temple. He turns around and sits down on his jacket against the tree waiting for his knot to go down, enjoying the afterglow and finally having his mate in his arms. 

After about 10 minutes the knot goes down and Steve slips out of Bucky. They kiss again, and stand to get dressed. When they are back with the men, nobody says anything on their absence, the smell, or the fresh mating bite on Bucky’s neck.


	5. What's Up With Buck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The trek back to camp took the men three days. Men were switching from riding on the tank and truck to walking, always leaving space for the more injured. Steve tried to get Bucky to ride on one of the mobiles during the first morning, but backed up on that request when Bucky just glared at him.

Bucky had been pretty quiet throughout the three days back to camp. During the nights when all the men would make pseudo camp, and rest, Bucky would stare into the sky, not really seeing. And when Steve was wrapped around him at night, when Bucky managed to fall asleep his face was always contorted as if he was in pain, and he often shook or kicked out at people not there.

But during the day, when Steve was leading the men back, Bucky was always there, at his left. Holding his rifle and waiting for Steve's orders. 

It reminded Steve of when he was smaller. Growing up Bucky had always been on his left, that was his spot. It was probably because Steve was deaf in his right ear and Buck knew he could hear him better on his left. It was little things like that that made Steve know, even from a young age, that Bucky would be his mate. 

During the journey Bucky caught Steve up on what he had been doing before him platoon got captured. The battles he had been in, the orders he had received, or just humorous things that had happened with the men. There were a lot of funny stories involving some of the men; Dum Dum, Jones, Dernier, Jim, and Monty. They all seemed to have formed a good bond, worked well together, and got along too. Steve talked about the Bonds tour, Bucky of course making fun of him for half of the stories he told, but hearing Bucky’s laugh was nice. It was something he hadn’t done much since Steve got him back.

When they finally arrived at camp, they received a grand reunion. Everyone had gathered at the camps edge to see what the upcoming troop was for, when they realized who it was that was back, nobody could contain themselves. 

Steve tried to turn himself in, knowing the way of war and not going against orders. It was worth it though, anything for Bucky and what’s right. When he found out there would be no disciplinary actions he let out a sigh he didn’t even know he had been holding. At the cheer for Captain America, him, started by Bucky (of course), Steve’s heart swelled. He had never been this respected. However, Steve didn’t miss the short look on Bucky’s face and it saddened Steve. He needed to find out what was wrong with his omega. 

Later, once everyone had been cleaned up, Steve had to report to the head military officers and retell what had taken place during the rescue. This is where he recreated the HYDRA base map to the best of his memory, hoping his quick glance would be enough. He seemed to be working more closely with Peggy and that he liked. She was a swell gal.

When told he was going to get a team to help wipe out HYDRA, he knew exactly who he wanted, and it wasn’t who they were putting together. He would ask them later, after they had been sufficiently boozed up.

When he was released he went back to camp trying to find Bucky so they could go to the pub in town. He found him in his barracks, alone. He was sitting on his cot just staring at his boots, seeming out of it. Steve went and sat beside him, took his him in his, and leaned into him, shoulder to shoulder. 

“Is everything alright Buck?” Steve asked, hushed so nobody walking by could hear. He knows Bucky doesn’t like his business broadcasted, sometimes it was hard enough getting Bucky to talk to him.

Bucky looked up at him, and his eyes were sad, as they had been since they left the HYDRA facility. “I don’t know Steve. One moment I’m great, then the next I get the feeling I’m on that damn table again. Like I never left. I get the feeling, in my gut, or head. My body will feel heavy. I’ve been having dreams. Horrible memories from that table. That room. I just don’t feel myself. Not completely.” Bucky’s hand was holding his tightly, like if he let go he would be back in that room.

Steve didn’t know what to say. He wanted to know what they did to him. His love, his best friend, his mate. But he didn’t wanna trigger Buck. He’d let him tell him. Whenever he was ready. Steve put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and held him for a minute.

“It’s gonna be okay. I’m here. We are together. You will never be in that room, or any other like it again. I swear. I’ll never let that happen.” Steve kissed Bucky's temple and they stayed like that for awhile. Just wrapped together. 

Finally Bucky pulled away, kissed Steve’s lips and stood up. “Lets get drunk!” It was a slight glimpse of the old Buck, not the same, but Steve would take any Bucky, any day. 

\-----------

“So let’s get this straight-” Dum Dum wagged his finger.

“We barely got outta there alive and you want us to go back?” Jones sounded skeptical.

Steve knew the best place to get the answer he wanted would be in the pub. Music, dancing, ladies, let alone the beer. “Pretty much.”

“Sounds rather, fun actually.” Monty had a gleam in his eye that Steve knew he already had him. 

After a small burp, “I’m in,” Jim was easy.

Dernier and Jones communicated in French, ending with chucking and a handshake. Jones elaborated with, “We’re in.”

Dum Dum looked chipper, and like a young Saint Nick holding a beer. “Hell I’ll always fight. But you gotta do one thing for me.” He took a chug of his pint.

“What’s that?”

Dum Dum finished off his beer. “Open a tab.” They all laughed. Steve partially with relief. He grabbed their mugs and went to the bar keep.

“Another round.” After giving them the fresh pints Steve went back to Bucky, still were he had left him. At the bar nursing rum. 

“See! Told you! They're all idiots!” He had that old Bucky goofy gleam in his eye. It was probably the atmosphere, but it made Steve relieved nonetheless. Steve sat next his beautiful man. 

“How ‘bout you? You ready to follow, Captain. America. into the jaws of death?”

“Hell no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him.” He smiled at Steve and took another drink off his rum. 

“But you're keeping the outfit right?” Bucky had that look on his face that Steve knew meant trouble. In all the best ways.

“You know what, It’s kinda growin on me.” Bucky nodded and bit his lip looking Steve up and down. He smirked at him and leaned in close. “It did get washed. It’s in the empty barracks as we speak.”

Bucky looked at him for a minute, before smirking, finishing his rum, standing up and walking out, with only a slight backward glance while melting with the crowd. Steve pulled out his wallet dropped a few bucks on the bar and followed his mate out into the cold empty night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I have pneumonia, so I've been trying to get back on my feet. Please Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it so far! Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
